From WO2012/104760, filed in the name of the applicant of this application, a dispensing machine is known for producing a final food product in the form of a beverage, from a compressible and crushable capsule, containing an initial product, comprising an injecting arrangement arranged for piercing a covering element of the cap and injecting into the latter a liquid interacting with said initial product to make a final food product in the form of a beverage.
The machine comprises a positioning arrangement that is arranged for housing said capsule and is movable along a direction between an initial operating position in which the capsule is insertable into the positioning arrangement, an intermediate operating position in which the capsule abuts on at least the injecting arrangement, which pierces the covering element to inject said liquid, and a final operating position in which the capsule has a reduced volume, having been progressively compressed and crushed by the positioning arrangement against said injecting arrangement so as to be opened and enable the end product to exit.